Why Must Love Hurt So Much?
by BananaRama101
Summary: At her new school, Ivy Stone meets some cute boys! Well, I take that back, MOST of them are cute. But in the end, who will she choose? And, will it really be for love? Read to find out! :D :P
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Hey guys! So, this is my newest Fanfiction, "Trying To Impress.". Please give me mabey some advice, critisizem, and so on like that. Also, if I make any errors such as speling, and "Out of Charachter" stuff, I'm sorry. :P ENJOY! )**_

* * *

*****Trying To Impress*****

* * *

Nathaniel looked down and read over my forms again, as if to make sure they were correct, as I twirled my long pink hair between my fingers. Then he looked up and said, "Wait, you got expelled from your last school because you broke a teachers ARM?" I nodded and bit my finger nail a bit, 'It's not THAT big of a deal,' I though, 'She called me emo, I'm not emo, I'm GOTH! Get your facts right!'

"Anything else?" I asked, "Or can I go now?"

"Wait just a minuite!" He said, "First of all, don't talk to me like that, Second, you still need 25 bucks for enrollment fee."

"Aww!" I said, "Can't I give you that later? Cause ya see, I kinda spent my money on a pack of M&M's."

"I doubt M&M's cost $25," He said, "Now I need the money, or you can't enroll here!" He said.

"Ugh!" I said, and got out my wallet, "Here, happy?" I said, and handed him the money.

"Thank you." He said, "Now you may go." 'Finnaly!' I thought, and went out into the courtyard, where I saw a red haired boy against a tree listening to his MP3 Player.

"Hey!" I said, and he turned, "Move, that's my place now." I say, and he looks at me like 'What the freak did you say?'

"What the freak did you say?" He asked,

"I'm sorry," I said, "Lemme put this in terms you'd understand. I new, that my spot, MOVE!"

"Uh, no," He said, "There is another tree over there."

"So you go over there." I said, and slightly pushed him.

He moved, and said, "Your lucky for two resons, one, I don't hit girls, two, I'm tired."

You know, I might accually like this school, especially the guys! Then the short, brunette of a ultra GEEK came ver to me. "IVY!" He said, giving me a HUG, "Oh I'm so glad I found you!"

"Uh, get your hands off of me!" I say, and push him to the ground. He cries, then leaves.

On second thought, I take that back about ALL the guys.

* * *

_**(A/N: Ok, I know it short, but I PROMISE chap. 2 will b better/longer! :D )**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Ok, here is Chapter 2! :D Enjoy, and leave me feedback. Like, comments, critisizem, and so on. :p )**_

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

The next morning, I decided for once to accually wake up EARLY! Wired right? Anyway, as I walked out the door wearing my signiture black ripped skinny jeans, and 'Team: I Hate Twwillight' T-shirt,(Sorry Twillight Fans!) I noticed the red haired guy and Nathaniel starting to get in a fight. I decided to listen in, and so, to not be noticed, I casually move over, and stand behind a nerby tree to listen in.

"Whaddya mean she can't enroll here?!" I herd Castiel say, "Just because she's goth? Racist!"

"Accually, goth isn't a race," I herd Nathaniel answer calmly, "but just so, it is school polocy not to allow her here. Either she changes her act, or she dosn't go here."  
Nathaniel's words hurt me deep. They reminded me of my fathers last words to me, "Either you change your-self, or you move out!" I remember him saying,

"But, Jhon!" I herd mother say, "Mabey she'll grow out of it!"

"Fat chance! She's a no good emo chick, and I won't have her in this house!" So I ran away, and moved here so I could attend this school. It seemed nice, not like my old school. Sadness overtook me, and I fell to the ground, and began to sob.

The red-haired guy noticed me, "Hey new girl?" He asked. He ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Did you hear?" I nodded my head, and he looked over at Nathaniel. "You see what you did?!" He said, and Nathaniel came over.

"Castiel did she hear or convorsation?" He asked.

"Yea you Dumbass!" Castiel said, and stood up face-to-face with Nathaniel, then, Nathaniel punched him.

"I'm not the one who makes straight D's on his report card!" Nathaniel said, as his fist made contact with Castiel's face.

"Nathaniel Parker!" I herd a woman yell, I turned to see a sort of ENRAGED fat old lady in a pink dress. Nathaniel turned. "Oh Shit..." He said.

"There is to be no fighting in school proporty!" She said, "And is it any of your buisness WHAT Mr. Woods makes on his report card?!"

"No Ma'am." He answered quietly,

"Now Castiel," She said turning to him, as he was standing up. "What was this fight about?"

"Well," Castiel started, talking like a lawyer "Mr. Parker was being highly unfair to Ms. Stone, because of her choice in clothing."

"Oh he was, was he?" She asked.

"Oh yes Ma'am." He said.

"Well, Mr. Parker," She said, "Let me remind you, your are ONLY a student body presedent, NOT a teacher. You do not decide who goes here, I do, and Ms. Sone is very welcome at this school! Now I'm afraid I must relieve you of your position as Student Body Presedent for a few days."

"That is very fair of you Ma'am." Castiel said, and I giggled abit.

"What?!" Nathaniel said, "That's not fair!"

"Enough!" The principle said, and he shut up. She walked away, and I wispered to Castiel, "Thank you."

"No problem." He said, "Anything to make 'His Highness' mad. Speking of who, Nathaniel was then raising his hand up to slap me, but then Castiel stopped him.

"You lay one hand on her, you basterd." He said, "And that will be the last move you ever make." Even _ I _ was scared! And I'm the one he was protecting!  
Nathaniel put his hand down, sighed heavy, and walked away. "Want me to walk you to class?" Castiel offered.

"No thank you." I said, _ Was I blushing? _ "I'll be ok."

"Alright." He said smiling, "Just beware of Amber."

_Who? _


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hey guys! Here's my new chapter! :D Enjoy, and thanks for Reading!)

* * *

**~Chapter 3~**

"Ivy Stone!" Someone called after me as I was leaving school later that day. I turned around and saw a _very_ un-happy blonde coming at me. She shoved me against the wall and said, "Just who the fuck do you think you are?! Getting my brother suspended?!"

"Your _brother?!" _I asked, confused, _This bitch is Nathaniel's Sister?_

"Yea! And I'm wondering, why you got him out of his job?!" A crowd had gathered.

"I-I didn't mean to!" I said, "I was just-"

Then she raised her fist and punched me straight across the face, knocking me to the ground. "Oh!" I cried out in pain, then she yelled out, "Don't give me that, 'I didn't mean to!' Shit! You know you hate my brother!" She raised her arm again, but this time it was _Nathaniel_ who stopped her!

"Amber," He said, "I know your doing this in my favor, but though _I'm _not allowed to write people up for a few days, you can still get in trouble."

"Ok..." She said, lowering her hand. Then she turned to me and said, "You got lucky bitch."

"Are you ok?" He asked, and held out his hand to help me up. _Why the Hell is he being NICE to me? The girl who got him in trouble for like, the FIRST time ever?_

"Uhh, yea! I'm fine!" I said, and stood up by myself. "Thank you. I guess stuff got outta hand. And look, also, I'm _really_ sorry about getting you fired for a few days and all, I honestly didn't mean to and-" Suddenly, out of the blue, he grabbed me, and gave me a _KISS!_ A long, passionate, loving kiss!

When he let me go, he traced my cheek. "Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." I was too mystified and in shock to answer, all I did was stare at him and think, _What the heck just happened?! _"Just promise me..." He said, then tilted my chin up so our eyes met. "You'll forgive me?"

I just stood there, then I snapped back into reality and said, "Oh, umm... y-yes?"

"Great!" He said, then gave me one last kiss, then went on to his car to go home, leaving me STILL thinking, _What just happened?!_

* * *

**~Nathaniel's POV~**

When I got into my car, I looked aroud, then began to laugh. Louder than any laugh I'd ever laughed. "Hahaha!" I said, "Oh my God she's such an idiot! I can't believe she fell for that!"

Then I got a text from Amber, _'Did she buy_ _it?'_ she said

_'Yep, ate every bit of it up!'_

_'Perfect!' _She said, _'Tell me about it when you get home!'_

I cranked my car up and started to drive home, thinking of my next plan.

* * *

**~Ivy's POV~**

I finnaly regained myself, and headed out to my car but then Castiel started running after me.

"What was that?" He asked. "Is there something going on?"

"I have no clue!" I said, and his face got concerned,

"Be careful Ivy!" He said, "You don't know Nathaniel like I do."

"What does that mean?" I asked,

"Just... be careful!" He said, and started to walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Chapter 4 is up! :D I tried to make this long, and chapter 5 may take a bit longer, so enjoy! :D )**_

* * *

**~Chapter 4~**

The next morning, I walked into my classroom and sat down next to Nate. When he saw me, he slid a note over to me. I opened it up and read:

_ Ivy,_

_Meet me in the Hallway after class. I have something to ask you. _

_~Nathaniel_

_I wonder what that means? _I thought, but I was called on by my teacher, and decided to just pay attention to him for now.

* * *

After class, Nathaniel waited on me outside in the courtyard. "Hi!" I said, and smiled. He stayed quiet for a while, then said,

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Then I was silent. "Uh, um..." His question caught me off guard. "Hold on!" I said. Then began to think. _Ok, so this guy is supposed to hate me! Why would he want to date me?! Unless... he was just jealous when he saw Castiel and I getting along well, and wanted to send me away so he wouldn't be reminded of the thing he can never have!  
Boy had I gone crazy! But hey, that COULD happen, he seemed nice, plus he was kinda cute...  
WHAT AM I SAYING?! The guy hates me! and he is so... UGH! No, way!_

"No!" I said, "I'm sorry but just... no! Do you remember what you tried to do to me?!" When I said no, his face grew with anger.

He walked twords me and stared me straight in the eyes. I was terrified! He said in a deep, almost growl-like voice, "Listen bitch, you do as I tell you, or I will make your life simply Hell. Do you understand me?!"

I was frozen with fear, but said, "No! I don't care!"

"If you wish it..." He said, then leaned close to my ear, "My love."

He walked away, and I just stood their in fear. _Oh God, what have I done?!_

* * *

The next morning, when I arrived to school, everyone seemed to stare at me. In a way, that made me feel like dirt. Then Castiel came running up to me. "Ivy!" He said, "What the fuck is this?!" He handed me a printed off email that Nathaniel had sent to the entire school. My PERSONAL records!

Things NO ONE should know! Such as... something I did when I was young. An accident, but the way he wrote it made it look on purpose. Tears filled my eyes. "I didn't! It was an accident!" I started to sob. I ran out the door into the courtyard. Castiel ran after me, and grabbed my arm when we were outside.

"Let me go!" I cried, "Let me go! Please!"

"No," He said, but in a gentle voice, "What is it? Please tell me!"

"I can't!" I said, "I swore to God no one but him and I would know the truth, and I intend on keeping it that way! That E-Mail...is a lie!"

"Ivy," He said, then tilted my face twords his, "Please, I promise I won't hurt you, the way that bastard has." Then he blushed slightly, and added softly, "I love you, and always have."


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N: HEY GUYS! CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP, WITH NATHANIEL BEING MORE OF A BUTTHOLE THAN EVER. :P ENJOY!)**_

* * *

**~Chapter 5~**

**_Where we left off..._**

"Let me go!" I cried, "Let me go! Please!"

"No," He said, but in a gentle voice, "What is it? Please tell me!"

"I can't!" I said, "I swore to God no one but him and I would know the truth, and I intend on keeping it that way! That E-Mail...is a lie!"

"Ivy," He said, then tilted my face twords his, "Please, I promise I won't hurt you, the way that bastard has." Then he blushed slightly, and added softly, "I love you, and always have."

I stared at him in schock. "Y-you do?" I said, "But-" But he cut me off with a kiss. A long, sweet, REAL kiss.

When he let me go, he said, "Now do you believe me?"

"Ok," I said, "I-I'll tell you, but it's a long story.

**~Flash Back~**

_When I was young,my parents and I were going to leave for a trip to Australia. A vacation we took every year to see my grandmother, who at this time, was very ill. On our way there in the car, I asked my father if I could have a doll I saw in a store window. My father told m no, and I was 3 at the time, and **very** rebelious. So, I did something, I would forever regret. I yelled at my father and grabbed his arm, to turn the steering wheel back to the store, but I ran us right into oncoming traffic. _

**_~End Flash_ Back**

"I was the only one who survived that day. It was an accedent! I-I didn't meant to!" I started to sob then. "The way h-he wrote it made it s-sound like I-I did it on purpose!

"Shh..." He said, and let me lay on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of that son of a bitch once and for all." He got up and went inside the school, and I followed.

Nathaniel spotted us first, and tapped me on the shoulder. "Why hello there miss Stone." He said, "Nice day today."

"You bastard!" Castiel said, "How dare you do that to Ivy?!"

"Do what?" Nathaniel said, with a sly smile, "I have no idea what your talking about."

"This!" Castiel shoved the paper in Nathaniel's face.

"Ah yes!" Nathaniel said, "What an interesting story! This will sure make headlines in Peggy's newspaper. Oh wait, it already has!" He held up a newspaper, on the top was a headline: '**_Local Girl Now open about killing Parents.' _ **"I came up with that headline!" Nathaniel said, "It has a very nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree Miss Ivy?"

"That's it!" Castiel said, "Your lucky I'm in enough trouble already, or I would so be putting the beat on your ass right now."

"Come on" Nathaniel said, "I _dare_ you!" But Castiel wouldn't,

"I'm sorry Ivy!" Castiel said,

"Its ok," I replied, 'Go try telling the principle!"

"Ok, you keep this shit bastard here." He walked away to try to find her.

When he was out of sight, Nathaniel whispered in my ear, "All this can be avoided, with a simple yes."

"No!" I yelled, "Not now, not never! You bastard!"

"Suit yourself." He said, and smiled, "You'll love what happens next."

Those single words, and the way he smiled his evil smile, made me shake. Then Castiel came back wit hthe principle. "What is going on here Mr. Parker?!" She yelled.

"What do you mean?" He said, "I was just on my way to class." _Damn liar! _

"Well, that's not what Mr. Woods here says. Have you been harrassing Miss Stone?"

"No!" He said, "Why Mrs. White! You know I would never! Have you thought that it may be Castiel trying to get me in trouble?"

"Well..." She said, thinking, "That may be a posibility."

"What?!" Castiel said, "No! I'm trying NOT to get in trouble! If I get suspended one more time, that can ruin my chances of graduating!"

"Well," The principle said, "Let's ask Miss Stone." She looked to me.

"I-I..." I paused, then said, "Wasn't here when this happened, so I can't be sure!"

"Well," The principle said, "I suppose we will have to just let this drop. Now all of you, get to class!"

"Yes Ma'am." We all said. Castiel started to go off to his class, and I did to, but Nathaniel stopped me. "You did well not to rat me out." He said, "So now, I think I'll go a _little_ bit easy on you for the next round..." Then he walked off to his class.

_Just how much was a 'Little'?!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/N: Hey! As I'm writing this story, even **__**I**__** hate Nate! . That's not supposed to happen! But anyways, enjoy this new, chapter. It's sweet, funny, and will also make you mad! :P ENJOY! )**_

* * *

**~Chapter 6~**

I was scared to go to school that next morning, but I had tests today that count for %20 of my grade! Who makes a test like that?! Anyways, I slowly walked inside, and looked around cautiously: No Nathaniel in sight! I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked into the gym, for first piriod P.E.. I saw Melody and iris, my two best friends talking, so I walked over. "Hey!" I said, and they greeted me back.

"Hey!" Iris said, "Your a little late today, but lucky for you, Coach Wray didn't see!"

"I know right?" I said, and began to change into my gym clothes.

"So where were you anyway?" Melody asked,

"Oh, I was just being careful." I said, and they gave me a look.

"Why?" The said together,

"You know why." I said, "Nathaniel."

"Oh, right." Iris said, then Melody said, "Has it gotten any better?"

"No." I said, "You saw the school paper yesterday! And now since he has his job back, who knows what he'll do!"

"Oh, right." they said.

We stayed silent the rest of P.E., untill we had to dress back in. But, when I got to my gym locker, my clothes were gone, and that made me have goosebumps. "M-Melody," I said, "D-do you know where my clothes are?" I thought she might know, since we shared a locker.

"No." She said, "I saw you put them in there. Are you sure they're gone?" She looked through the locker, but came out with no help. I decided to go tell coach Wray my clothes had been stolen, but then I saw a figure outside the locker room, holding my clothes, taunting me. Nathaniel. I ran over to the locker again to get my gym clothes so I could put them back on, but they were gone to. I looked back over at Nathaniel and he mouthed, _'Looking for these?'_ then he held up my gym clothes!

Melody and Iris's clothes wouldn't fit me, (It's not that I'm fat, but they were too small. I'm NOT fat.) so I had no choice but to chase him.

I ran after him, my feet almost flying! When I finnally found the sorry bastard he only smiled, "Why Miss. Stone," He said, "You do know you can get in deep trouble for that. Or do you even care? Slut."

THAT DOES IT! "Where are my damn clothes?! You son of a bitch?!"

He remained calm, with a smile on his face. "Right here." He said, as I was about to grab them he started running. "Come and get them!" I was so mad, I didn't care anymore. I started running full speed at him, not even looking where I was going, which was the wrong thing to do. Suddenly, the sent of sweaty duddes and axe deodorant filled the air. I stopped and immediatly froze.I looked around a saw a room filled with nothing but guys in _only_ boxers. The guys locker room. "Ahhh!" I yelled a bit, and tried to cover my bra as I herd a few snickers from the crowd of staring boys. I started to run, but Nathaniel stopped me. "Don't you still need these?" He asked, and held them up again. I reached for them, but he threw them into an even _worse_ place: The guys showers.

I groaned, it didn't look like anyone was going to help, and I would get into sirious trouble if it was known I went into the guys locker room wearing only a bra and painties.

I once again, had no choice. I fast-walked into the room, trying to cover my eyes as much as I could, where I would still see where my clothes were. I picked them up, but as I turned away, I slipped and fell. "Ow!" I said, and I herd a few laughs. "Here Miss. Stone." He said, "Allow me to help you." A grinning Nathaniel said. When he did, he suddenly pushed me forward, and I colided with a _very_ strong guy. We both fell, I accedentally falling on top of him. When I saw who it was, my face turned red, and so did his.

"Ahhhh!" I said, quickly getting up, but it was too late, Nathaniel had already taken the picture. Me on top of Castiel.

"Nathaniel what the Hell did you do?!" He said,

"Better be a little more quiet!" Nathaniel said, "If Coach Wilson comes in and sees Miss Ivy here, she'd be expelled."

That's when I ran, tears pouring down my cheeks at the thought. I went into the bathroom and changed into mmy regular clothes, my face still blood-red. When I got out of the stall, I saw Malody and Iris. "What happened?!" The both asked when they saw the condition I was in.

"I-I'd rather not say!" I said,

"Come on!" They protested, "We are your best friends! Please!"

"Nathaniel," I said, "Stole my clothes, and led me to the gus locker room, then made me fall on Castiel, and took a picture.

"That little shit bastard did WHAT?!" Iris said, "Oh his ass is gettin beat down!"

"No!" I said, "He'll just harrass me more! Please!"

Iris sighed, "Ivy were your friends, practically sisters! You don't hurt family!"

"Iris Please! I beg of you no!"

"She sighed again. "All right." She said, "But if that son of a bitch does anything else, his ass is grass!"

* * *

Later that day, Nathaniel came up to me and gave me a picture. The one with me and Castiel. "I already have 100 copies made, and ready to be put around the school, but I'm not _completely_ with out a heart. All your sorrows, and sadness can end with just one, simple word."

I gave it a long thought, then said. "A-alright."

* * *

_**(A/N: WOW! Over 1,000 words! New record for me! :P Hope you liked it!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/N: Hey peoples and/or things... O.o JUST KIDDING! :P New chappie up, so ENJOY! :D )**_

* * *

**~Chapter 7~ **

**_Where we left off..._**

"I already have 100 copies made, and ready to be put around the school," He said, then added, "but I'm not _completely _with out a heart. All your sorrows, and sadness can end with just one, simple word."

I gave it a long thought, then said. "A-alright."

"What was that?" He said, His smile grew, "Say it again."

"Alright!" I said, and fell to my knees, overtaken by the thought, of what I had just done. I had said yes to the guy who made my life Hell, and in doing so, I'd lost the chance of being with the one I truly loved. I started to cry at the thought, but quickly wiped the tears before Nathaniel could see.

"excellent choice." He said, and smiled his wicked smile, "I see you tommorrow...Babe." When he said the last word, it made me walked over to his car, and I ran to mine. But before I could open the door, Castiel called after me.

"Hey Ivy!" He said, "Wait a sec!" I tried to move faster, the last thing I needed was to see him. The guy I fell on, then had the nerve to go out with someone else. "Ivy please wait!" He called, he sounded urgent, so I did.

"Y-yes?" I said,

"Look, Ivy." He said, "Don't feel bad about what happened today, it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." I said, "I shouldn't have been so stupid, and let my guard down! And now, I've made a huge mistake."

"What is it?" He asked, looking into my eyes. "

"I..." I stopped, I didn't know how to put it. "I've said yes to him." His eyes went wide.

"Ivy..." He said, "Why?"

"I-I couldn't take it a-anymore!" I said, beggining to sob. He pulled me close and let me rest on his shoulder.

"Shh..." He said, trying to console me. "Just...becareful. I know I'm not really helping, but I promise I will try."

"You are helping." I said, and he looked at me doubtfully. "You do! You console me, you tell me everything's going to be ok, and you..." I paused, "arre the one I've fallen in love with."

"R-really?" He asked, and I looked up at him. Then, he tilted my chin upward, and gave me a kiss. It lasted for what seemed like eternity, but suddenly I realized: Whaat if Nathaniel saw?!

I pulled away quickly, but regreted it that instant. "I-I'm so sorry!" I said, "But, what if... he tries to come after you?"

"Let him." He said, "Even though he's smart, he's still wimpy-little Nathaniel." He placced his arm around me, "and besides, I don't care, as long as I'm with you. I love you Ivy Stone."

"I love you too, Castiel Woods." I said, and ment every word. He let me go, and went to his car. I watched him go, then climbed into my own. Not knowing what tommorrow would bring.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and put on a dark pink tank-top, and a black denim skirt. I walked out to my car, and Nathaniel caught up to me. "Hey!" He said, and I trembled.

"H-Hi!" I said, and saw him stare at my low eneck top. _Why the hell did I choose this?! _

"Hey, I was thinking, mabey we could skip school to day, go to my place." He held my hand, and I pulled it away,

"D-ditch?" I asked, "Oh no, no, I have important exams today, you may have herd of them they're called SAT's?"

"Yea, I do to." He said, "But... you look so damn hot today, I just can't resist!"

"No..no I can't! These decide what colleges we get into!"

His face got sirious, "I don't care, as long as I'm with you." The he laughed. "Now, that sounds oddly familiar...hmmm...where have I herd that before? Oh right. Castiel. Your knight in shining armor. The one who, 'Consoles' you, and 'Protects' you. I hate him. He tries to steal you, my love, from me."

"He can't steal something from you..." I said, "that you don't have!" Then I ran, but as in our last chase, he was quicker. He grabbed me by the arm and slung me around to face him. Then he punched me so hard I fell to the ground.

"You do not talk to me that way bitch!" He yelled, and I grew more terrified than I had ever been in my life. "Come on!" He pulled me up by the arm and practiclly threw me into his car, and took me to his house.

_Oh God please! _I prayed, _Let someone find me! Please!_

He got out of the car and slammed the door. "Get out!" He said, and I did. I just kept praying, and hoping someone would save me.

* * *

**Castiel's POV**

I was in class taking my SAT's, when I felt this, feeling. Like, something wasn't right. Then I thought where's Ivy? So I looked around. She's not in her seat, and she can't be sick. Could she have _ditched? _"Mr. Woods!" The teacher said, "Eyes on your own paper!"

"Yes Ma'am." I said, and went back to my work. But yet, I couldn't concentrate. Somehow I knew, Ivy was in danger. I got up and walked up to the teacher. "Can I get some water?" I asked.

She sighed. "Very well, be quick!"

I went into the hallway, checked to see if anyone was near, and made a run for it to my car. I knew where I was going. Nathaniel's house.

* * *

**Ivy's POV**

**_MILD__ LEMON!_ **

He threw me on the bed, and I was terrified. If I dared to move, or scream, he'd kill me! He even showed me the knife in his pocket, and I knew he wouldn't hesitate. He gave me a hard, dead kiss. No sparkes, all it did was hurt my lips, but I played along like I enjoyed it. He toyed with the strap to my Top, then slowly pulled it down. "No!" I yelled, and shoved himaway. I couldn't take it anymoore. He went flying across the room and banged his head on the dresser.

"Sorry bitch!" He picked up a glass bottle and threw it down. He walked twords me and punched me hard to the ground. "Ahhh!" I yelped. Then he went back to the dresser and pulled out a gun, and pointed it to me. "If I can't have you, no one will!"

"Wait!" I said,

"What now?!" He said

"I, uh..." Well, I didn't really want to die, so I had to play along, and get the gun and the knife away from him, I had no other choice. "am very sorry love, it's just, you came on so strong, I wasn't expecting that. This is my first time."

"Ah, really?" He said, lowering the gun, _Just a little more. _

"Yea..." I said, walking over to him, strutting. Then I put my arms around him. "And I wouldn't rather do it with anyone else but you."

He placed his arms around me, dropping the gun, "Really?" He smiled, then kissed me again. "Well, today's your lucky day."

He toyed with my strap again, and I let him. Then he passionatly kissed my neck as he pulled it down. Ithen he fell ontop of me, we landed on the bed. Then I slowly saw the door pull open and I saw a familiar person with deep red hair. Castiel!


	8. Chapter 8-Final :(

_**(A/N: Well, this is sadly the last chapter. :( Bwahh! But, I LOVED writing this, and I hope you all LOVED reading this! :D **__**)**_

* * *

_**~Chapter 8~**_

"What was that?" Nathaniel asked, "I swear I just herd the door..." He turned his head to look, but I turned his head back to me.

"It wasn't anything!" I said, abit to quickly, but he didn't notice. Then, I got an idea. "Now, close your eyes for a moment. I have a surprise." He closed them, and I mouthed to Castiel, _'Pick up the gun on the floor, point the gun to him, and wait for my signal!' _

"Now what?" Nathaniel asked, eyes still closed.

"Now... GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I yelled, and pushed him to the floor.

"Ow!" He said, "Why you sorry Bi-"

"Don't say another word." Castiel said, and put the gun to Nathaniel's head. "Sorry son of a bitch."

Nathaniel's eyes went big. He stood up, and put his hands up. His eyes filled with fear for just an instant, then I saw them fill with amusement, and he smiled. "Why hello Castiel." He said, "Enjoy the show?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Castiel said, then, Nathaniel l_aughed_! Not a normal laugh, it was a laugh, like he was 3 and herd the word 'Fart.' exept this laugh was more...evil!

When he recovered he smiled and said, "Why should I? What will you do if I don't Castiel? My sister is in her room next door, and if she hears a gunshot, then runs in here to see her dear brother dead, with you holding the gun, it's jail for you, and you'll never see Ivy again."

We all just stood there, then Nathaniel picked up the knife out of his pocket, and put me in a headlock, with the knife right at my throat. "Plus, the second you shoot that thing, is the second I slit her throat."

I stood absolutly still. A tear ran down my cheek, and Nathaniel smiled. Castiel slowly put down the gun, sat on the floor, and rested his head in his hands. "Good job..." Nathaniel said, relesed me, and picked up the gun. Then he pointed it at Castiel, "Now, say goodbye...forever." Castiel just sat there, and the next scene I will never forget. Just as Nathaniel was about to pull the trigger, his door swung open, and you'll never guess who was on the other side. Amber.

She just stood in shock. Looking at her brother hold the gun to Castiel's head. "N-Nathaniel?" she said, and he responded with an "Oh shit..."

"W-why are you holding a gun to his head?" she asked.

"Well, uh, we were just playing cops!" He said, "Imma cop, he's a bad person, and Ivy is a girl who just got her purse stolen."

"No I fucking am not!" I yelled, and everyone looked at me wide-eyed. "If anyone, your brother is the bad guy here! He just fucking tried to make-out with me, and has made my life Hell for the last few weeks, and no offense Amber, you really didn't help when you tried to slap me!"

Amber's Eyes went big. Then she said, "Is all of this true?"

"No way!" Nathaniel said, "Look, who would you rather believe here? Her, who is a slut, or me, your dear sweet brother?"

"I-I..." Amber still just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"I have proof what Ivy said is true." Castiel said, and Nathaniel's eyes filled with worry again. Castiel stood up and handed Amber a tape recorder. "And it was on record the entire time."

Amber's eyes went big as she listened. The recording started from where Nathaniel screamed at me "Sorry bitch!" and threw the glass bottle down. When it was over, Nathaniel screamed, "Oh Hell no!" and grabbed the recorder. "This, is the only evidence you have, correct? Well I will not go to jail! And I will not lose Ivy!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Amber yelled, and picked up the gun. Then she pointed it to her brother. "I'm tired of you! All because of you, my life has been Hell! I'm tired of doing the dirty work for you!"

"A-Amber..." Her brother said in utter shock, and disbelief.

"I said, SHUT UP!" she said again. Nathaniel fell on his kneees, then sat down and hung his head. He had been defeated. and my nightmare was finnally, over.

"I-I'm sorry." he said, and I noticed a tear fall. Even though he had put me through so much pain, I had to feel sorry for him. I sat down beside him, and gave him a hug.

* * *

A little while later, the police arrived. "Excuse me?" One asked, "Is there a problem here? We've gotten complints from neighboors about screaming."

Everyone stayed quiet, but I said, "Oh, I'm sorry officer! We were just rehersing a playwe are going to make, and I guess we all got carried away." Everyone stared at me.

"Hmm..." The officer said, is this what happened?" He asked the others.

"Yes sir." They said, "We're sorry."

"Well," The officer said, "Don't let it happen again. Good day." He got back in his car, and drove off.

"Ok," I turned to everyone, were still staring at me, and said, "How about we get some Ice cream, and forget this whole deal between us?"

Everyone agreed, and we piled in Castiel's car to go get Icecream. Nathaniel turned to me, smiled an NORMAL, nice smile, and said, "Thank you. I'm sorry."

"We all make mistakes." I smiled, and we both got in the car, and got icecream.

* * *

**AFTER STORY! **

After that day, Nathaniel was accually nice now, and so was Amber. (Believe it or not.)A few years after graduation, Nathaniel married Melody, who had agreed to also forget about the nightmare. While I, am married to is still trying to find her love, but it won't be much longer now that she seems to have fallen for a certain brunette.

We all remain friends to this day, and it is now a tradition we keep, to get icecream on every wendsday.

_**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! :P**_

* * *

_**(A/N: SO, DID YOU LIKE? I TRIED TO MAKE THIS ENDING HAPPY-ISH, WHERE NO ONE DIED. :D LEAVE ME YOUR COMMENTS, AND WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS ENDING! :D :p**_** )**


End file.
